


Pet

by JCOBryan1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confident Neville Longbottom, F/M, Healer Pansy Parkinson, Sexy Neville Lonbottom, inked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/pseuds/JCOBryan1990
Summary: Neville needs some healing.  Healer Pansy to the rescue.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Paneville





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Paneville_November 2020
> 
> Prompt: Pet

PET

“Oh!” The gasp escaped her as she walked into the room, eyes landing on the half-naked man sitting on the bed of the exam room.

“What shocks you Parkinson? The scars are nothing but marks of war.” Neville turned to face her from his position on the bed.

Walking closer, shaking her head, “I’ve seen many scars Longbottom. I never thought of you as one to have tattoos all along your body.”

His crooked smile turned in her direction causing her to stutter a bit in her advancement, “I never thought of you as a healer but here we are. Can you please just heal my shoulder?”

Her hands were warm on his cool skin from the cold highland winter. It was she that jumped when the vines winding along his shoulder looked to tightened and recoil. “What the fuck?”

Smirking at her reaction, “Devil’s Snare. It winds from my shoulder to my waist when touched or stroked.”

“Do you feel it bind as well?” Her hand continued to look over his cut and bruised shoulder.

“It only looks to bind.”

“What of this one?” The soft tips of her short nails slid down his spin watching in awe as the snake curled then slither along his spine.

He sucked in a breath at her touch. “Can you feel this one move?”

He took her hand that now rested on his waist moving to stand in front of him between his parted legs as he responded, “I feel your caress. I feel you healing my wound. I feel more than you think.”

Her eyes fluttered closed as his fingers traced her arms, “Tell me witch, what do you feel?”

His fingers wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him. His lips grazed her neck, “Can you feel that? Can you feel what you do to me? Can you?”

Tilting her head back to allow him better access to her neck with his lips, “Yes” was barely a whisper before he began to suck and lick over her sensitive pulse point,

Her fingers found their place in his hair and she heard him suck in a breath at her touch. “This is unprofessional.”

“No, unprofessional is me flipping you down on this exam table and fuck you until you don’t know what day it is” Neville started to slip his fingers up under her robes and over her thighs.

Her hand petted along his left front shoulder where her eyes took in as the flowers there closed and opened one at a time as if winking at her. Her lips kissed each one as she dipped her hand to the front of his trousers.

“Neville, I want to, but we can’t.”

“Then I suggest you stop your hand from running over my cock. If you don’t, I will continue.”

Forcing herself from his embrace, reluctantly, “Not here.” She went back to healing his injuries all the while avoiding his roaming hands.

She finished with her exam and healing then turned to write out her discharge instructions for him. Handing him the parchment she smiled at him, “If you follow these instructions for the next two days you will be fully healed.”

Reading it he smirked, “You seemed to have forgotten something. Come by when you are finished, and you can pet my other snake too.” His eyes looked predatory as he smiled and waltzed from the room.


End file.
